Josh Beckett
Joshua Patrick Beckett (born May 15, 1980) is an American former Major League Baseball right-handed starting pitcher. During his career in the playoffs, he won the 2003 World Series MVP Award with the Florida Marlins, receiving the 2007 ALCS MVP award with the Red Sox, and has a career postseason ERA of 1.73. Florida Marlins career (2001-2005) A native of Spring, Texas, Beckett was discovered by Florida Marlins scout Bob Laurie, who also discovered Jason Stokes. Beckett had signed a letter of intent to play with the Texas A&M Aggies but went pro. His early years in the majors were impressive, but injuries (most frequently blister problems) limited him to only 99 starts (102 appearances) from 2002 to 2005. Beckett's major league debut was on September 4, 2001 against the Chicago Cubs, in which he gave up one hit over six shutout innings. He finished 2001 with four games started, a 2-2 record, and an ERA of 1.50. Beckett achieved fame in the postseason by winning the World Series MVP Award with two great performances on only three days' rest. Teamed up with star catcher Iván Rodríguez, he helped the Marlins win the World Series over the favored Yankees, 4 games to 2. Boston Red Sox career (2006–2012) In a deal that was made official on Thanksgiving Day, 2005, Beckett was traded to the Red Sox along with third baseman Mike Lowell and relief pitcher Guillermo Mota for minor league prospects shortstop Hanley Ramírez and pitchers Aníbal Sánchez, Jesús Delgado and Harvey García. Beckett and Lowell, along with fellow players Carlos Delgado, Luis Castillo, Paul Lo Duca, Guillermo Mota, Alex Gonzalez, are the most prominent among a list of veterans the Marlins traded in what was organizationally termed a market correction. The Marlins drastically trimmed their payroll, possibly in preparation for a future relocation of the franchise out of Florida.The Official Site of Major League Baseball: News: Marlins deal Lo Duca to Mets Josh Beckett became the first Red Sox pitcher to hit a home run in 35 years — since the advent of the designated hitter rule — when he took Phillies' pitcher Brett Myers deep during an interleague game on May 20, 2006. On July 18, 2006, Beckett signed a three-year, $30 million contract extension with a $10 million club option for 2010.ESPN - Red Sox sign righty Beckett to three-year extension - MLB Beckett completed his first season with the Boston Red Sox with a record of 16-11 and a 5.01 ERA. In 204.2 IP, he gave up 191 hits and struck out 158 batters while walking 74. Beckett allowed 36 home runs, tied for second most in the majors. At the start of the 2007 season, Beckett adjusted to throwing more breaking pitches and fewer fastballs. At the same time, he learned to locate his pitches rather than simply get strikes by power. He reduced his walks and home runs allowed by nearly half, contributing to his success in 2007. Beckett became one of six Boston Red Sox pitchers in history to win their first 7 starts. George Winter and Mickey Harris both won their first 7 starts in a particular season, and Babe Ruth, Dave Ferriss and Roger Moret all won their first 8 starts in a particular season. After a strong first half, posting a 12-2 record with a 3.44 ERA, he was selected to the American League team in the 2007 MLB All-Star Game. Beckett earned the victory in the game after pitching two innings, giving up only one hit, and striking out two. Beckett became the first pitcher to win 20 games in a season since 2005 following a victory against the Tampa Bay Devil Rays on September 21. At the end of the season, Beckett compiled a record of 20-7, with a 3.27 ERA, 194 strikeouts, a 1.14 WHIP, and only 40 walks and 17 home runs allowed. He was the only 20 game winner in the 2007 season and the only pitcher since 2005 to have a 20 win season. Beckett set career-bests in wins, ERA, strikeouts, WHIP, and also allowed a career-low amount of walks. Beckett's 2-0 record and 1.93 ERA against the Cleveland Indians in the ALCS earned him the 2007 ALCS MVP Award. Beckett started and won the first game of the 2007 World Series against the Colorado Rockies, pitching 7 innings, allowing 1 run on 6 hits, and striking out 9 batters. Boston would go on to sweep the Rockies in the series. During a Spring Training game on March 8, 2008 Beckett left the game with back spasms. Team doctors have advised Beckett to skip his next start.Beckett's next game uncertain after missing start with back spasms - MLB - Yahoo! Sports In 2008 Josh Beckett had a disappointing year going 12-10. In 2009 Josh Beckett has had a bounce back year so far having a record of 8-3. Los Angeles Dodgers (2012–2014) On August 25, 2012, he was traded to the Los Angeles Dodgers (along with Adrian Gonzalez, Carl Crawford and Nick Punto and $11 million in cash) for James Loney, Iván DeJesús, Jr., Allen Webster, and two players to be named later (Jerry Sands and Rubby De La Rosa). A couple of days later, Beckett confirmed that he would not pitch again in 2014 and added that he was also considering retirement. Beckett officially announced his retirement on October 7, 2014. Scouting Report Although Beckett is a power pitcher, his control is typical of a finesse pitcher. His primary pitch is a tailing four-seam fastball, which he throws 92-98 mph. Beckett complements this with a 91-94 mph two-seam fastball, a deceptive 82-86 mph changeup, and a devastating 73-79 mph 12-6 curveball. Beckett frustrates hitters by painting the corners and changing speeds, which is somewhat atypical of power pitching. His combination of elite pitches, excellent control, and deception has made him one of the best pitchers in recent years. Personal life Beckett has been linked to model/sportcaster Leeann Tweeden, country singer Danielle Peck and Whitney Hayes, the younger sister of his personal trainer Randon Hayes.Red Sox pitcher Beckett hunts for big game in fall - USATODAY.com On October 18, 2007, Peck was invited by the Cleveland Indians to sing the National Anthem prior to game-5 of the American League Championship Series between the Red Sox and Indians.Head games? Tonight's anthem singer is Beckett's ex - cleveland.com Beckett was the starting pitcher in that game, and some Red Sox fans theorized that her invitation was an attempt by the Indians organization to distract Beckett. The Indians denied this claim.http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/21371547/ It did not seem to affect Beckett, as he beat the Indians with eight innings pitched, five hits, one walk, one earned run, and eleven strikeouts. In a postgame interview with Beckett, when asked if he was affected by Peck's presence, Beckett replied "I don't get paid to make those fuckin' decisions...She's a friend of mine. It doesn't bother me at all. Thanks for flyin' one of my friends to the game so she could watch it for free."YouTube - World Series Champion Josh Beckett responds to reporter Beckett was also linked at one time to actress Alyssa Milano but she has stated in her baseball blog that she and Beckett never dated.*touch* 'em all: An Open Letter To All Sports Journalists Beckett has become good friends with NASCAR driver Jamie McMurray since meeting him during spring training in Florida in 2007. John W. Henry of the Fenway Sports Group co-owns Roush Fenway Racing for whom McMurray drives. Beckett resides in San Antonio and is a fan of the San Antonio Spurs.Red Sox Pitcher Josh Beckett Enjoys San Antonio He is also a fan of the Texas A&M Aggies, often being seen at Texas A&M football games. He also frequents his self-proclaimed favorite restaurant in San Antonio, StoneWerks Big Rock Grille. Beckett can be seen in the front row in the audience in Chappelle's Show Season 2 Episode 5, along with good friend and former Florida Marlins teammate Dontrelle Willis, to celebrate their 2003 World Series Championship. Career statistics Regular Season |} Playoffs |} See also *Magazine covers- Magazine covers featuring Josh Beckett. * Florida Marlins all-time roster * Boston Red Sox all-time roster * List of Major League Baseball wins champions References External links * *Red Sox finalize an extended deal * ArmchairGM profile Category:Major league players from Texas Category:American League All-Stars Category:2007 American League All-Stars Category:American League wins champions Category:2007 Boston Red Sox World Series Championship Team Category:2003 Florida Marlins World Series Championship Team Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Florida Marlins players Category:Portland Sea Dogs players Category:Major league pitchers Category:All-Star Futures Game players Category:People from Houston, Texas Category:Players Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Starting Pitchers Category:2009 American League All-Stars Category:Retired